


Come To Me, Silly

by Mianxxi55



Category: Block B
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianxxi55/pseuds/Mianxxi55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho really thought that Kyung should throw his beloved Hello Kitty to Jiho's face and reveal the reason sooner. But however they would be okay, because Jiho would never give up on Kyung. Never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come To Me, Silly

Park Kyung tossed the blanket in a totally frustrating way, it’s now 0 o’clock at midnight and that crazy blond still didn’t leave him alone. Down there at the dorm yard, that damn asshole Woo Jiho was still playing guitar and rapping that "The Letter" love song. Despite of how romantic the music was or how heartfelt the lyrics were, it’s still unbearable for Kyung to be kept awake reluctantly like that. He hated this crazy blond, extremely hated.

Reaching his own limit, Kyung ran to the bathroom and took a bucket full of cold water. This situation has lasted more than two months and even a totally patient person like him had to explode. Use all the strength he had Kyung threw the bucket down to the yard, but unlucky for him that thick-skinned jerk heard the sound and and promptly stepped aside to avoid it. "Damn it", he cursed.

\- Do whatever you want, jerk!!! - Kyung shouted, he ran back into his home, closed the door violently, put on the earmuffs without turning on the music, climbed into bed and fell into a tired dreamy sleep.

That crazy blond even haunted his dreams ...

...

Kyung really wanted to land some punches on Woo Jiho’s face where his silly grin was on right now. Everyday that crazy blond would follow him to the French restaurant where he was working twice a day, once in the early morning and once when he finished his work in the afternoon, ordered food and of course Kyung had to serve the jerk because that’s the demanding of his boss. Knowing that the jerk made a deal with his boss that he would pay double if he was served by Kyung, Kyung almost got angry to choke but he couldn’t do anything with the crazy thick-skinned blond follower Woo Jiho and the friend-betraying boss Lee Taeil. Sometimes Taeil even pretended to be a warm caring big brother and patted Kyung’s shoulder before gave him advices.

\- Isn’t that Woo Jiho a very good man? He’s handsome, he’s rich, he’s always ready to spend his precious time following you and taking care of you even that long although you always refused him, didn’t that prove his infinite love to you? Why do you have to be so stubborn like that?

Leaving Taeil there holding his stomach in pain and screaming after one kick, Kyung angrily mumbled and walked away. He’s totally sick of everyday seeing Jiho’s face, and of course again and again hearing about how nice he is, how perfect he is didn’t make things better.

...

Even when his work had endded, Kyung still couldn’t escape that crazy blond. He knew that, as soon as he stepped a foot out the door he right then saw Woo Jiho’s unsightly grin.

\- Get in the car and I’ll drive you home, Kyungie!

\- I still have two legs, I can walk home on my own.

Jiho understood that it wouldn’t work so he decided to slowly drive along with Kyung. Of course he knew Kyung hated him very much but what could he do while his silly heart always keeping on pounding for Kyung and the pair of Kyung’s sparkling eyes always being the first thing on his mind when he woke up in the morning? Only angels like Kyung can make a cold tough cookie like Jiho become a silly cotton candy like this.

\- When you feel tired just get in, I’ll drive you back.

There was no answer, and of course Jiho didn’t feel bothered by it. Kyung’s very charming when he acted cold, and Jiho liked it, mostly his expressions.

...

Kyung couldn’t help but sighed, nth times in this evening. It’s time to the crazy blond to be a singer again, and this time it’s not "The Letter" but "Toy", a sad love song. “Now you know, all you need is me I’m your toy.” No, even if Kyung’s still at the age of playing toys he would never let his mom buy him such an annoying toy like that. Never.

Suddenly remembering something, Kyung quickly went to look for something under his old roomate’s bed. Here they are, some jars of outdated cosmetic cream. He secretly felt lucky to have brought Pyo Jihoon to the restaurant he was working and a lot of things happened and his roomate now moved in his boss’s apartment to live with him and left a piles of trashes that he told Kyung to help him throw away, so now Kyung could have a lot of useful weapon like this.

"Ssh...”

A pile of powder and creams mixture flew down from Kyung’s balcony and as not as lucky as yesterday, Woo Jiho was unable to avoid it. Before embracing his precious face and fainting on the ground, the crazy blond could still scream his last words:

\- I’ll never give up on you! Neverrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!

...

Kyung'd have expected that today he would be free, the cosmetic mixture bomb he threw yesterday would at least make that narcissist lock himself in the bathroom all day, but he was again disappointed. The stupid grin of Woo Jiho still be the first thing greet for him in front of his door and that almost made Kyung choke in angriness. He shot Jiho a furious glance but then decided not to care about him and walked straightly to his favorite fastfood store on his way to work to buy himself a breakfast, but then the crazy blond behind him suddenly run to face him and handed him a hamburger and a cup of bubble milk tea with his favorite flavor.

\- Here I bought you breakfast, you should eat when they’re still warm.

Kyung slightly raised his eyebrow while secretly checking. The hamburger looked very normal, the wrappers wasn’t torn and the bubble milk tea cup still had its nylon cover so he could be sure that he would not be drugged. But his pride told him not to receive anything from that annoying blond, then he coolly turned away.

\- No, I can buy it myself.

\- There’s no hamburger and milk tea left. - Jiho smiled.

Kyung totally ignored Jiho and walked into the shop, does Jiho think he’s an idiot to believe that a fastfood store could be out of stock in the morning? But only a few seconds later he had to step out of the store before shot Jiho a doubtful glance. This’s really unusual here, and damn, he only wanted to eat hamburgers from this shop.

\- Even if I have to starve myself I won’t eat anything from you!

Jiho sighed and looked at the food in his hands while watching Kyung coldly walk away. Thick-skinnedly following, warmly caring, Jiho’s done everything he could do but Kyung wouldn’t pay any attention to his sincerity even a bit at all.

...

The restaurant was often more crowded at weekends, and Jiho really could not see Kyung busily running in and out like that without doing anything so he decided to stand up but stand up and took the order note.

\- You come to get all the customers’s orders then I’ll help you bring them food.

\- I don’t need help. You better stay still and not get me in trouble with my boss. - Kyung scowled at him.

\- I made sure that dwaft won’t bother us. - Jiho laughed gently and quickly grabbed the tray of food from Jihoon.

Kyung really didn’t have time for arguing so he just let Jiho do whatever he wanted and left to do his job. "This’s just because he volunteered, I didn’t ask for help from him so I don’t owe him anything”, he said that with himself.

...

Jiho didn’t try to hide the happy grin on his face seeing Kyung walked out of the restaurant, he really hoped today Kyung would at least agree to let him drive home after a hard working day. But things are not as easy as he was awaited.

\- You really don’t want to come in? - Jiho called after Kyung, frustration clearly in his tone.

Kyung didn’t bother to answer, he even tried to walk faster. Watching his shadow disappeared behind the dorm stairs, Jiho sighed but he tightened his fist firmly. He won’t easily give up like this, definitely won’t.

...

Kyung sighed for the nth time, that crazy blond was having his own music show again and today his love song was "Hold Me Now". Recently he seems to change cheesy level of the lyrics higher a lot. Kyung tiredly shouted down from the balcony:

\- Don’t you feel any tired or sick of this?

\- Absolutely no. - Jiho let out a shining toothy grin.

\- If you don’t go I’ll call the police!

\- It's up to you.

Kyung could feel hot air in his ears, if this crazy blond had not challenged him he wouldn’t be that cruel! 

\- Number 87 on BB street, hurry up please, someone is sexually harassing me!

Kyung could help but let out a insidious smirk and prayed for that blond will be imprisoned for several weeks or maybe years. He jumped on the bed with a big grin while police sirens’s loudly coming. Goodbye crazy blond.

...

Kyung appalled when he met the goofy grin of the crazy blond at his front door with a hamburger and a cup of bubble milk tea. He’s totally frowned, how powerful Woo Jiho is that even being on charges of sexual harassment could not do anything to him?

\- Were you happy in jail? - Kyung asked coldly.

\- Yesterday I came home in a police car, they even told me a goodnight wish, it’s quite interesting anyway. - Jiho laughed stupidly.

His sober mind stopped him from throwing a punch in that jerk’s face so Kyung just coldly walked away. Someday he would really kill this blond and feed his body to the fishes at Han river, really.

...

Today there’re not many customers in the restaurant. Rearranging the dishes in the cupboard, Kyung couldn’t help but suddenly took his eyesight up and looked for Woo Jiho. He was happily chatting with a cute brunette waiter. What an obnoxious beauties seeker. Err, what Woo Jiho was doing didn’t have anything related to him, right? Giving a knock to his forehead, he turned back to the work he was doing and didn’t forget to send a hateful glare to the blond.

Kyung swore he hated Jiho more every second. He could not work wholeheartedly, he sometimes couldn’t help but turned to look at Jiho and the other boy.

He and that waiter, who’s cuter ???

...

\- Go away from my sight! - Kyung shouted angrily, seeing Jiho’s face now recalled the morning memories in his head.

\- But I really don’t understand, why do you hate me that much? What did I do wrong? - Jiho looked up at him, his face looked extremely pitiful.

It was silent for a moment before...

Dizzily trying to stand up after feeling somthing really heavy and made of fabrics fell right on his face, Jiho recognized the thing immediately. It’s Hello Kitty, Kyung’s favorite toy when he was small. The most remarkable thing was, it only had one eye.

Flashback:

The kids were playing in the park near the kindergarten. Kyung happily hugged his Hello Kitty while sitting on the swings and laughing with his friends. Jiho was sitting nearby, his special attention was on Kyung and his strange stuffed animal. He was a little famous bullier in the kids’eyes without being punished all the times, and he suddenly wondered how would Kyung’s cute innocent face look like while he’s crying?

Approaching the other kid, Jiho snatched Hello Kitty from Kyung’s hands without noticing the scared expression on Kyung’s face. The poor kid’s spirit amost left him when he saw his beloved Hello Kitty was thrown to the ground with a lossing eye. Kyung bursted into tears. If Hello Kitty lost his eye he would definitely be hurt. Kitty hurt one time, Kyung’s heart hurt ten times. Picking up his Hello Kitty and shot a hateful glance at Jiho’s proud face, Kyung embraced his beloved Hello Kitty and ran home as fast as possible.

End flashback.

Jiho sweated frighteningly, who could think that Kyung still remembered this story and has kept the hatred toward him for almost a decade? Jiho let out a sigh, he made mistake with Kyung’s beloved toy so now he would have to fix it quickly!

...

The whole free week with Kyung seemed to be so comfortable. That crazy blond totally disappeared, he didn’t appear in front of Kyung’s home every morning, didn’t bother him at the restaurant and didn’t torture him every night.

But thinking about it, anyway having an idiot who was willing to break his perfect image to help Kyung at the restaurant and then followed after Kyung till he got home was still better. At least that made Kyung feel less tired and also made sure he’s safe. Hamburgers and bubble milk tea’re now always in stock, but sometimes he still missed the scene of that silly brought him food day by day even when he never took them. Actually Kyung had those songs in his iPod too and this seemed to be quite hard to admit, but he felt a little empty when there’s not any drake singing at his dorm’s yard everynight.

Maybe Woo Jiho was discouraged and now planning to flirt with the dark-haired boy last time. Of course it’s possible, that blond was a real beauties seeker!

And he felt his heart sink a little thinking that Jiho had "freed” him.

...

Kyung leaned against the window and looked at the scenery outside distractedly. As usual, that crazy blond should be here singing and playing guitar for him, but today it’s sadly silent. Sometimes he glanced down to the yard to check if there’s a car coming. He had to slap his face and felt annoyed when he had such thoughts by himself. He suddenly recalled all the time Woo Jiho had followed him, although Kyung had refused, scolded, abused all the ways, that blond still followed him thick-skinnedly more than half a year. If that’s not the unlovable Woo Jiho, Kyung might fall for all those romantic things he did.

Park Kyung, aren’t you thinking about him a bit more than usual today?

...

Kyung opened the door to step out and the first thing caught his eye was a gift box blocking his door. Quickly bringing the box into his home and carried it to open it in curiousity, his eyes widened when he saw his beloved Hello Kitty that he harshly thrown at Woo Jiho’s face last week. It had two eyes, completely the same like it was bought from the store. He embraced it and found a small piece of paper fell from its neck.

"It is not simple to find the right kind of eye for it you know? Have you missed me over the past week? I missed you like crazy. Now Hello Kitty has its two eyes, so will you stop hating me too?"

Trying to hide his smile, Kyung tried to act normaly and walked down to the yard. It’s again the (not crazy anymore) blond who began his morning with a stupid smile, a hamburger and a cup of bubble milk tea in his hands. Kyung glanced at Jiho’s hands and totally be surprised when he saw a bandage on his index finger.

\- You sewed it yourself?

\- I have to fix my mistake myself. - Jiho replied with a goofy grin. Until now Kyung knew Jiho’s grin could shine that brightly.

It’s still the familiar scene of one walking, the other driving behind. Jiho smiled, at least today Kyung accept the food he bought and that’s definitely a good sign of a brighter future.

...

Kyung faltered behind the door, who came here and looking for him at this late? Finally deciding to open the door, he was quite surprised to see that’s Jiho standing there with a big grin before grabing his hand, pulling him out and led him down the stairs . Kyung strangly didn’t want to drag his hand out of Jiho’s hand that moment, it’s really confusing.

When they’re at the front yard, Kyung saw a piano there before Jiho gave him the sign to keep silent and then he sat down at the piano and began to play it. That’s the song "Be The Light". Kyung had never felt his heart beating crazily like this when he was staying in his room and looking for something to throw on Jiho’s head. When Jiho finished the song, he took out a small jewelry box from his pocket, opened it and got down on one knee to lift it up for Kyung to see. That’s a necklace with the pendant of two characters "WP" interlocking.

\- Will you be my lover?

\- What if my answer is "no”? - Kyung naughtily looked at him.

\- Then I will keep annoying you every mornings, every afternoons, every nights, every days, every weeks, every months till you give me the answer I want, is it okay Kyungie?

...

Woo Jiho now officially had Kyung for his own after about half a year of conquering and about a year of dating. It’s really very difficult from the start, but that day if Kyung still said no Jiho would not feel bothered to continue to wait for him, it’s simply because he had given all his heart for the sassy beautiful boy with those sparkling eyes for forever.

End.


End file.
